A Magical Night 2
by Monrovia
Summary: The love story continues from A Magical Night! Follow Clarion and Milori, as they fight to keep their love safe, and all those around them. See them hold onto each other through the highs and the lows, and see how true love really can make a difference.
1. Prologue

A Magical Night Part 2

_BY: MONROVIA previously Rhyme2Reason_

The tale continues of two forbidden lovers and their never-ending fight to be with each other. With Milori, Clarion, and all the other fairies in A Magical Night, my previous story, on my old account.

Updates on this new story should begin in the next few days, after the creative juices are flowing.

Hi everyone! My name is Monrovia! Or "Rovia" for short although not really that's just my pen name, but you probably knew that.

ALSO I USED TO PREVIOUSLY BE **MILORICLARION** AND AFTER THAT I USED TO BE **RHYME2REASON** SO KEEP THAT IN MIND WHEN YOU READ MY STORIES :) (This is why the account bio is the same as Rhyme2Reason)

u/4445364/Rhyme2Reason link to old account if you want to read the former stories

Yes as stated I used to previously be Rhyme2reason, author of _A Magical Night_ Milori/Clarion. Due to some unfortunate events I stopped updating stories on fanfiction. But hopefully the ending of _A Magical Night_ wasn't too bad. Now I just happened to watching _Tinker Bell's Secret of the Wings_ and I realized how much I loved Fanfiction, and how much I missed my story. So I decided to log back in, but unfortunately I couldn't because I couldn't find the necessary log in information or anything. So I just decided the best thing to do is to create a new account. So here I am, Monrovia at your service.

Also, I decided that that wasn't the best way to end my story so I will immediately start work on my story, _A Magical Night 2! _Yes there will be a part 2! I'm more excited than you are actually. Anyway, with summer officially here updating should be so much better, at least until school comes along to end it. *starts singing Phineas and Ferb theme song* I do sincerely apologize for the inconvenience this is bound to cause :( So although you may have Rhyme2Reason on your fav list (thank you such!) all my new stories will be here. Although I will post a link to my former account here if you wish to read my former stories. All new stories will continue here, Once again I wanted to apologize for the wait, and the new account confusion.

**Disclaimer: **As much as I wish I did, I don't own Tinkerbell. *tear*

**A/N:** A Magical Night Part 2…Continued from A Magical Night, on my previous account, Rhyme2Reason. This story will continue EXACTLY from where the other one left off, so if you haven't read the other one, I STRONGLY recommend you do or this one won't make much sense at all. I will provide a link down below so you can read the former story, seriously, read that one or this will confuse you. Now without further ado, I will let you read the sequel to your beloved story, which I have to apologize again, for making you wait so long.

Oh wait one more thing. It is mentioned that winds always blow around Clarisse. Well they do, physically; there are winds that blow about her forever.

Now on to the story…

Link to A Magical Night Part 1~ s/8893214/1/A-Magical-Night

_ Prologue_

Up, up, up, far from the second star on the right, far away from Neverland, floated the Isle of Aerwyn. The island where fairies that faded away went, an after-life for fairies if you will. Here on this island was a magnificent marbled palace. Adorned with jewels and surrounded by a lake of cerulean blue waters, this was the palace of Her Majesty the Great Queen Clarisse of Pixie Hollow. The very first queen of Pixie Hollow, the creator of Pixie Dust, and the 'mother' of all the other fairies.

Here, eyes as grey as London fog continued to watch down upon all of Neverland. Watching, observing, and loving. Here upon glass and marble balconies, so high it felt as if you were soaring on eagles' wings, Queen Clarisse looked down upon Pixie Hollow, and the Winter Woods each and every day, making sure all the fairies were well, and all was alright. Here she cared for each and every fairy. And from her great palace, where law, order, and justice, balanced with mercy and compassion reigned, she slowly observed the beautiful, albeit tragic love affair between the future queen of Pixie Hollow, and the future Lord of Winter. Here, on glass floors and rooms that shone brighter than the sun, here where the sun and moon shone side by side, the Empress, the very first queen of fairies, paced the huge floors.

Her long pure white gown trailing behind her, her cream colored silken cape billowing in huge waves behind her, and the pools of white pixie dust swirling about her in a torrent, the queen paced.

Hands as white as moonbeams, shook in her worry, her wrists were glowing a soft red, tired of being endlessly chaffed. Her porcelain, indescribably stunning features, usually calm, regal, and ever so serene, now looked tired and vulnerable. Her soft grey eyes, always so full of compassion, were now pale and blank. Her supple skin, always glowing with warmth and vitality, now lacked its warm glow, and was pale and dull. The winds of law, order, justice, mercy, and compassion swept around her majestic figure, raging and howling, as they blew her long, thick, silvery hair free. These winds physically, constantly swirled around Clarisse, reminding everyone who was in her path of who she was. Her poor dove, Eirene, perched upon one of the arms of Clarisse's splendid throne watched in dismay, her mahogany eyes flitting back and forth following the haggard movements of her mistress. Only once she took her eyes off her queen to steal a glance at the majestic snowy white owl perched upon the other arm of the Empress's throne. The owls own deep emerald eyes looked worried as he watched his queen pace up and down the great hall. Together the bird of wisdom and justice and the bird of peace and love locked eyes, and a single thought passed between their minds.

_"What is it that causes the queen to worry so?"_

No sooner had they shared this thought that the winds of order had had quite enough. The constant worry in the queen's mind, coupled with her dire fear for Clarion and Milori were mounting to a frightening crescendo in her mind. Her normally calm and orderly air was gone, and the wind most affected by her chaotic state of mind was the Wind of Order. Unable to find peace the wind howled and raged louder than all the others until the queen, so consumed with worry for Milori and Clarion, reached her breaking point. The wind could take no more. It roared louder than the powerful crashing of the marvelous silvery crystal sea outside the huge ornate windows. From inside the majestic throne room, where the Great Queen stood, one could clearly see the waves of the gorgeous sea, ranging in colors from the deepest blue so deep it looked almost black, to the palest of silver. Here the sweet, refreshing, salty smell of the crystal waters wafted up to the beautiful windows, and hugged the throne room in a warm embrace, filling the marbled halls with its wonderful scent. And standing here by the great windows one could feel the clear, refreshing mist of the waters, and taste the richness it contained. And because the seas responded to Clarisse's mood, the sea outside was also churning and seemed very unsettled. Only the sky showed a hint of the queen's feelings, as it was a faint gray rather than its normal sparkling blues. But the Wind of Order payed no heed to the seas or to the skies. It blew faintly in the beginning of the day, when the queen was not too worried, but as her fears grew stronger in anticipation of the couple whom she dearly and tenderly watched from above, the winds around her shook and swayed and finally, rose to an unbearable torrent. They howled louder than the seas, and continued to intensify in volume drowning out whatever noise could be heard from outside. Order billowed and swirled and swept, rising and growing and roaring. The wind screamed and groaned, building in its intensity, rising and climbing and screaming for more, the sheer power shook the great marbled walls and the golden columns shuddered under the noise and power of the wind. It continued to rise, to grow, to build, to expand, to screech until finally it could hold back no longer and while it gave its final mighty breath the gigantic windows could take the strain no more and shattered into a million pieces, gently flying out to sea.

Suddenly all was still. The hall was quite, so quite you could've heard a feather drop. All was suddenly calm as the Great Queen stared out in horror at the broken windows. Her eyes wide in shock she surveyed the still room. An unnatural quiet hung about the room, an uneasy quiet. A stark contrast to the gusts and gales of wind sweeping the hall just moments before. How different the room felt! The roaring and pounding had stopped, and now all five winds were reduced to nothing more than a gentle breeze, as light as a summer's day. Slowly the queen made her way to the raised platform and seated her frail body on her solid marble throne. The throne stood erect, alabaster and pure, it was covered in diamonds and pearls, and next to the throne stood two fairy guards. All through their queen's tornado of emotions they stood calm, but once the windows shook and eventually shattered, their faces paled as they watched on in fear. Now they trembled as the Great Queen waved her hand. With a flick of her wrist and with what she hoped was a reassuring smile she dismissed them. The guards briefly bowed and scurried out, afraid of being in the line of fire of anymore breaking windows.

Clarisse sighed as Eirene fluttered into her lap, and Rainer flew to her cloaked shoulder. These two birds of hers were the only two unafraid of the storm they had just witnessed.

Concerned yes, terrified? No. So they tried to offer solace to their mistress as best they could. Amid soft coos, and gentle ruffling of feathers to soothe their Empress, Clarisse slowly calmed down.

Now that her internal emotion was unleashed, she slowly regained her serene composure.

Slowly.

Gently she let her lovely fingers run through the downy feathered back of her dove, while another milky white arm gracefully stroked her owl seated on her left shoulder. Grey eyes crackling she swept her gaze along the gigantic porcelain floors, and walls, for the first time taking in the scene of the room. And again, witnessing the sheer power she contained inside of her. Just a few moments passed by, until the queen spoke, but they felt like an eternity multiplied over and over. But finally she opened her lips, and gently said aloud,

"I suppose we'll have to fix those windows sometime soon, don't you agree Rainer?"

"Whoo…" Rainer replied in response, while Eirene cooed back as well.

"I apologize," Clarisse said to her birds. "I do not know what got into me, normally I, the Queen do not react in such a way. But alas, I cannot help it! The love that is between Milori and Clarion, it is the only thing in my mind nowadays. Thou can tell I am sure." The Empress said with a wry smile.

"But my dearest Rainer, my beloved Eirene, what is one to do?" Clarisse bemoaned aloud to her faithful companions.

"If they continue to see each other the seasons will fall out of balance, my poor fairies will suffer another monstrous frost like they did when Queen Leila sat upon the throne of Pixie Hollow. Remember that day?"

The queen's mind flashed back to that are fateful day when the selfish yet lovely Queen Leila, so absorbed in her own affairs, failed to realize the frost that was coming to Pixie Hollow. Almost every single fairy died those dreaded months, but slowly the population grew again.

Eirene let out a mournful coo whilst fluttering her wings ever so slightly and Rainer allowed a stern look to creep into his stunning green eyes.

Clarisse sighed and said, "I know, I know you warned me not to let Leila's laugh become the one to someday be queen but what was I to do? Queen Willow was dying and there was no heir available. I know you told me it was bad my darling Rainer, but as said I had no choice…"

All she received in response was the stern cooing from her beloved bird of peace. Then slowly a disapproving look crept into the glowing emerald eyes of Rainer as he peered deep into the grey eyes of his mistress.

Those grey eyes that had seen so much throughout her life. The selfsame eyes that day after day witnessed the grief and the joy of the fairies Clarisse diligently kept watch over.

A moment later Clarisse spoke again, "Clarion and Milori are very determined fairies, and will not bow to rules that to them make no sense. Their love, however strong, will only cause tremendous pain and suffering to either them, or the whole of Pixie Hollow and the Winter Wood if they continue to see each other. One warm, one cold, it was not meant to be, and will soon disrupt the balance of the seasons. And if that happens then Pixie Hollow along with the Winter Woods will be destroyed, and the land of the fairies will never be the same again. My fairies will die if order is disrupted."

An ominous silence cloaked the room, hovering over the magnificent hall. Silence hung like a blanket over the throne.

"And you know just as well as I do beloved Rainer, that I cannot allow the whole of Fairykind to die out due to imbalance caused by the love of a cold and warm fairy. Why, if did that, what Empress would I be? Nay I would be unworthy to call myself judge and Queen over all other fairies for I would be forsaking what one of the virtues I hold dearest to myself. That of Justice. It is not fair nor is it just to let the fairies suffer. No! While two fairies find joy, they will, inevitably cause disorder and chaos to the natural balance of things. And in doing so all Neverland will drastically change for the worst. And how could I allow that? It is not just, nor is it merciful to the other fairies; nay it defies the natural order of life itself! I consider myself just, and merciful, but…"

Clarisse sighed and trailed off, and looked down as her snowy dove cooed up gently to her mistress. This continued for a few moments, Clarisse quietly listening. When Eirene finished speaking, Clarisse opened her mouth to respond, but no words came out. She slowly turned over what her friend had gently told her and processed the information. And she pondered the very last question which Eirene had asked her.

_ "Don't you want them to be happy together?"_

Sighing Clarisse looked down into Eriene's lovely mahogany eyes. They bore into her own grey ones, seeing all that she saw, and penetrating her very thoughts. The Bird of Peace and Love stared at her beloved mistress, trying to make her see what she herself saw.

True love.

This time Clarisse did respond. "Darling Eirene, my Bird of Peace and Love, my best friend-"

At this Rainer hooted indignantly as if to say,

_ "What about me?"_

Clarisse smiled and continued, "Whom I adore just as much you Rainer."

Rainer looked satisfied and began to preen his thick, lovely feathers.

"As I was saying," Clarisse continued, "My dear friend, I do understand what it is you say and I, more than anyone want them to find joy within each other. For I know better than anyone else that true love, why, it is more precious than all the jewels we can ever hope to possess. But surely you must see my predicament as well. If a warm fairy falls in love with a winter fairy, and they continue to meet and cross the border, which they have done multiple times, slowly but surely their different sides will mix with the others. In doing so, they will interrupt the natural balance of the seasons and that will either result in a huge frost, wiping out Pixie Hollow, or an abundance of heat, completely melting the Winter Woods, and with their homes destroyed, the fairies will quickly die out. That is unjust, as the whole of Fairy kind suffers for _love_."

Earning an outraged squawk from her normally peaceful Bird of Peace Clarisse amended her statement.

"I hate to put it like that Eirene, but it is not just nor is it _loving_."

The emphasis on the word love was a wild hope by Clarisse that perhaps her argument would appeal to the dove's other nature.

"To let fairies suffer due to this relationship. And as I mentioned a few times before…"

Here Rainer hooted dryly, as if to say, "A few times? You've been talking about disrupting the natural order of things for the past hour."

Clarisse chuckled, a low, rich warm sound that could instantly satisfy whoever heard it. But she quickly sobered and continued.

"If the seasons mixed and threw all nature into a loop, there would be destruction and chaos, order would be gone. Justice would be gone for it would not be fair to the fairies who did nothing wrong to watch their homes be destroyed. And mercy would be dead if my fairies died. What then?"

Upon the perceived threat that order, mercy, and justice might be gone someday, the three winds, which up to this point were gentle breezes reared up and once again roared and thundered at the thought of being disrupted.

Clarisse calmed the winds with a gentle yet firm wave of her hand, reassuring them, as if she was telling them that as long as she sat on the throne and was called the Great Queen, the Winds of Law, Order, Justice, Mercy and Compassion would continue to blow with all their might.

But inwardly she groaned. What a predicament she was in! Either she allowed the relationship to continue between Clarion and Milori, and eventually all of Pixie Hollow and the Winter Woods would suffer, or she could put a stop to their relationship, and in turn, leave both of them to die of a broken heart. And the realms of the fairies needed healthy, strong rulers to govern them. Not to mention they needed rulers who were alive and well, not dying of grief.

Sensing their mistress's worry and anguish, along with the turmoil she faced, Rainer and Eirene cooed gently and Eirene softly flapped her wings closer to the Queen's chin and lower cheek, in an attempt to offer her love and comfort. Rainer too carefully lowered his head under the queen's, so her head ever so slightly rested on his. In their own ways they sought to bring healing and peace to the one whom they both cherished. Not only as their Queen and Empress, but as their one dearest friend whom they loved and treasured.

In continued silence the three sat on the marvelous marble and jewel encrusted throne, and in silence they offered championship and comfort to each other. And also in silence they asked themselves the greatest question they might ever ask again.

_"Should they allow this romance to continue, and let thousands of other fairies suffer along with it? Or should they, with all the infinite power they claimed as their own, end the fated love affair, rip apart true love, and ruin the lives of two fairies, while sparing the lives of all the other fairies they cared for?"_

All three sat in solemn silence while the gentle winds stirred around their mistress's feet. All three of them pondered their choices in absolute silence, knowing full well the dire price they would pay if they indeed chose to tear true love away from its roots.

True love.

Something so powerful and blessed.

Something so wonderful and incredible.

_ But was it truly worth the lives of thousands of other fairies?_

This was the question that constantly eluded the Great Queen day and night. This was the question that plagued her mind and lead to many a sleepless night.

This was the only question that Her Imperial Majesty, The Great Queen, the Empress, the protector, the defender, and the nurturer of all fairies, did not know the answer to.

_ Was true love worth the lives of others? _

And still to her mind, no answer would come.

A/N: Well I certainly hoped you enjoyed that. Reviews please!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Mother and Son

"Milori!"

"Milori are you even listening to me?!" Lord Crispin, ruler of the Winter Woods asked exasperatedly.

They were both in the grand ballroom situated in the northern wing of the Winter Palace and Crispin, along with his wife, Armenia had decided that since the royal coronation was to be taking place in exactly a month, on the very first day of spring, it was probably a good time to practice the order of events.

"Yes Sir I am, but tell me anyway dear father, mother," Milori began in his deep, rich voice. A hint of a crisp British accent wove its way into his warm voice.

"Why is the coronation for us _winter_ fairies on the first day of spring? And anyway, isn't that when the fairies of Pixie Hollow bring spring to Mainland?"

At his son's question Crispin sighed and stalked to his throne, holding his weary head in his hands. Milori looked blank, wondering what had caused the change in his father's attitude. His mother and the Lady of Winter, Armenia, sighed softly and placed her dainty hand over her son's stronger, more masculine one.

"Darling boy," She began softly, "We covered all this in your lessons just last week. If you were paying any attention at all you would've known the answer to your own questions."

Milori looked down at his hands, unsure of what to say. His mother, right as always, had a point. If he had been paying even the slightest bit of attention, he would have known. But instead he chose to daydream his lessons away.

What was he thinking about those past few weeks?

Ah yes, he remembered. He had been thinking of Clarion.

Just a few weeks ago they had had a chance encounter in a local bakery. Luckily Clarion had many loyal friends, and of them happened to own the bakery they had met in. He still remembered the look in the baker's eyes, Kringeline her name was, when Clarion asked her to hide them. Her eyes were so full of friendship and loyalty; it was wonderful to know, albeit a bit unsettling that Kringeline had so much loyalty to Clarion, and not Amaryllis. Not that he was complaining one bit. He would have done anything to see her again. Ever since that day in the bakery, they had only met about five or six times total at the border. And always after dusk, so they could use the cover of the darkness to their own advantage. No one knew how much he yearned to see her again.

Finally he lifted his head and said to his mother,

"I know, and I'm sorry mother. But I still don't understand why our coronation is on the first of spring."

Armenia looked deep into the warm, amber eyes of her son, her gaze almost seemed to penetrate deep into his thoughts. Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly, and Milori felt a sudden prickle of unease. There was not much he could ever hide from his mother, she always found out about whatever it was. But he didn't like the way her own light blue eyes bore into his own, it was almost as if she could guess his every secret, especially the one he had tried so desperately to hide, or keep hidden just until the coronation was over and he became the Lord of Winter. But his father noticed none of this and stepped down from his icy throne.

"We do this on spring son, to symbolize the rebirth of a new season. Spring symbolizes a fresh start, a new beginning, a new era. And so what better time to crown a new ruler, than on the first of spring? And yes you are right; this is when the fairies on the warm side bring spring to the Mainland. Their future queen, Clarion, goes with them just once to oversee everything, and to welcome her new role as queen. Just like you will eventually travel with all the winter fairies to the Mainland when the time is right. You do remember that don't you? Or have you forgotten that as well as everything else you've learned? And I do hope that you have not forgotten that after your coronation we will leave for the Pixie Hollow tree to fully celebrate?"

It was a custom in Neverland for the new Lord of Winter, to go to the Pixie Hollow tree and share a dance with the new Queen of Pixie Hollow at the beginning of the coronation ball. This symbolized their new status as rulers and how they would have to work together, although apart to keep the realm of the fairies safe.

Milori nodded his head; he remembered _that_ part very well. He couldn't wait to see Clarion in her new attire. He couldn't wait to hold her tiny frame in his arms, to feel her head rest on his shoulder. He missed the way she fit so perfectly in his muscular arms, and how dainty she was. And although Clarion was dainty and slender, she was not weak, nor was she feeble-minded. She was authoritative, kind, open minded and not afraid to speak her mind. He missed seeing all that. One of his favorite things to do was to just sit and take in her extraordinary beauty while they sat outside, on the log separating two entirely worlds from each other. He missed everything about her, especially the way she kissed him, tenderly and full of love.

A small sigh escaped his lips, which was of course noticed instantly by his mother. And all this while, Armenia had not taken her eyes off of her son. The moment her husband finished speaking though, she draped her arm through her son's and stated in an authoritative voice,

"I think I'll relieve you of all further lessons today Milori. I want to spend some time with you today."

She silenced her husband's unspoken protests with a single glance, which seemed to say,

_"Trust me, this is important."_

Crispin sighed and nodded his consent. Not that it was needed though. Although Armenia was very kind, respectful, and a wonderful wife, she had a mind of her own. She was the backbone on which her realm of ice rested, and more often than naught gave advice to her husband. Not that he was in anyway incapable of ruling; he was a wise, just, and a wonderful Lord of Winter. It was just what Armenia did; it was who she was, free-spirited and free-minded. He watched as his wife and son left the marvelous room of ice and frost and then turned to sit on his throne.

A little while later Milori and his mother were walking through the huge hallways made of ice and snow in silence. He waited for his mother to speak, as he knew she had a very good reason to bring him out here, and allow him to skip his day of lessons. But still Armenia would not speak. Finally though, just when the silence was enough to make anyone scream, Armenia opened her pale pink lips.

"Look out at the view from this window Milori. Isn't it beautiful?"

Milori, a quizzical look flashing into his eyes, obeyed and went to stand by the enormous window. He took in all that his mother wanted to show him. This window was very different from all the rest, because this one was the only window that allowed whoever stood by it, to see all of Pixie Hollow. From here one could see the Spring Meadows, the Summer Glade, the Autumn Forest, and the Pixie Hollow tree. It was a beautiful panoramic view with all seasons side by side.

Armenia shook her head and said sternly, "I pity poor Clarion. Imagine having to rule such a huge domain, overseeing affairs on the Mainland, and all while being a friend, protector, and Queen to so many fairies."

"I think Clarion can handle it mother." Milori said, a guarded and careful tone creeping into his usual jovial voice.

"Oh I think not Milori. The poor child. Why she's so young, and the last time I saw her she was barely old enough to venture out by herself. I don't know if she's fit to rule a whole kingdom."

At this Milori's deep brown eyes blazed and crackled. Armenia might have been his mother but Clarion was the women he loved, and he would not stand to see her insulted. He whirled around to face his mother.

"Mother I think that's quite enough on your part! Clarion is a bright, lovely, intelligent, and strong woman. If anyone is fit to rule Pixie Hollow it is indeed her!"

"No no I highly doubt that. And I am a wonderful judge of character." Armenia replied in an even and calm tone.

Seemingly oblivious to her son's mounting anger at her words, she payed no heed to his crackling eyes, and his clenched fists, or the way his broad chest moved up and down between his deep breaths, which she knew to be his way of calming himself. For a moment Armenia felt a pang of guilt speaking about Clarion this way. Truth be told she loved the girl, but for a long time she had always suspected something between her own son, and Clarion. And although she never said anything out loud, for she had never been a hundred percent sure, the feeling that there was something going on nagged the back of her mind every day. And his reactions to her words only solidified the idea in her mind. But she knew she would need one final jab to make the truth come out. And considering how her son had kept it hidden all these years, one last jab wouldn't hurt anybody.

"No, she is too, how do you say? Naïve..."

Milori had enough. Slamming his fist on the side table he exclaimed in shock, "How dare you mother! Lady of Winter or not you have no right to speak of Clarion in such a manner. You can be sure I won't settle for this."

"My, my, my, so defensive Milori, why you act almost as if you were in _love _with her!" The Lady of Winter drawled in an innocent voice.

But she knew with one glance at her son's now fearful eyes that she had hit upon the truth. Instantly she felt a wave of hurt wash over her.

_How_ could he have not told her?

_Why_ did he not tell her?

_What_ had held him back?

Milori stood, the anger gone, his strong jaw hung slightly open, in shock at what his mother had just done to him.

"Well are you child?!" Armenia asked sternly, all traces of mirth gone, replaced only by motherly authority.

"You do not deny it!"

Milori had no idea what to do, he knew his parents would never approve, and he wanted to keep it secret until after he was crowned. And it wasn't just him, Clarion sought to do the same as well.

"Well I, it's just, well, I, I mean I, you know! I just…" Milori trailed off.

He could never deny it, but if he affirmed it, he knew his parents would ban him from seeing her. And that had already happened once to his dear Clarion. He didn't want it to happen again.

"You do not deny it. If what I say is false then go ahead and deny it. Go ahead Milori what are you waiting for?" The Lady of Winter demanded firmly.

"Well mother, I…" Milori could not finish the thought.

"So you do love her! Admit it then!"

"Well now, I never said that mother!" Milori protested weakly.

"Ah yes but you never denied it either!" Armenia said, now she was the one who slapped her palm against the tiny side table, her pale blue eyes crackling with anger at her son's secret, but her heart ached at how he had kept it secret for years.

"Well I didn't-" Milori began begrudgingly but was abruptly cut off by his mother.

"Then deny it!" Armenia commanded, her voice shook with anger and hurt.

"I-" Milori couldn't, he sighed and now had given up all hope of trying to keep his love a secret anymore.

"So it's true then." Armenia said softly, her head down so that her son could not see the tears that threatened to fall. Her son nodded, and faintly said,

"Yes it's true. I love her…"

"Why wouldn't you tell us?" She asked, genuinely confused.

"I don't know mother." Milori whispered, all the strength wooshing out from him.

"I suppose I just assumed you wouldn't let me see her again, because of who we are."

Armenia sighed resignedly. She knew very well the dangers of a romance between a warm and cold fairy. Gently she reached up to caress her son's cheek with her palm.

"It is dangerous…" She began, but upon seeing the look in Milori's eyes, she slowly added,

"But I see I cannot stop you from seeing her. You have your father's determination my child." Chuckling she fixed him with a loving gaze.

"Milori, the only reason we would keep you from her is to ensure the safety of you both. You can protect her from almost everything on this earth dear. But you can't protect her from the natural order of things, that is, you can't protect her from winter. You know a warm fairy can't survive here. You can guarantee her safety in many things my darling boy. But take my word when I tell you that there is one thing which you cannot keep her safe from. The very world in which we live."

"So you are forbidding me from seeing her?" Milori asked in a bitter, clipped tone.

"Now I never said that did I?" Armenia shot back, sounding the slightest bit irritated.

"But you said-" Milori began to protest but was interrupted.

Armenia threw her hands up in exasperation and angrily retorted,

"Would you stop putting words in my mouth child?! I would know better than anyone else what I said. Now I never _said_ you couldn't see her, I'm just warning you to be careful. Be so extremely careful. If the heat is too much for you, mark my words that _you_ will be the one to pay the price. And the same goes for your _girlfriend_." Armenia said, raising her slender eyebrows ever so slightly, a teasing tone creeping into her voice. Then suddenly her demeanor changed.

"I just wished you would have told us. It hurts me that my own son would assume such things about me without even asking first."

"I know and I'm sorry mother," Milori said, smiling ever so slightly.

Armenia sighed and gazed out the window. But Milori cleared his throat and stated timidly,

"So I can see her."

Armenia inhaled slowly, looked up and locked her own blue eyes with the rich brown of her son's.

"There's no point in me stopping you. You'd find a way to see her anyway. Just promise me you'll be careful…"

Instantly a smile light up Milori's handsome features and he wrapped his mother in a hug.

"I will," He promised her before flying out the huge glass doors.

"Just remember Milori, love can be dangerous…" Armenia called out to the retreating figure of her son. Certain he had not heard her; she sighed and flew off in the opposite direction, recalling what she had just said.

_ "Love can be dangerous…"_

**A/N:** Now where have we heard that last quote before? That's right, it was in part 1. See, that's why you should read the original before this one, lots of things connect back to that one. Anyway, please review :)


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Another Meeting

Milori flew off through the glass doors of the palace and continued to fly until he reached the library where his friend, Dewey the Keeper lived. Upon entering the massive doors, he pulled them open and flew inside, and made his way to the large desk in the middle of the room. Gingerly Milori walked around, over, and even under the huge piles of books in the room, and upon reaching the desk pushed aside the huge novel that Dewey was currently working on.

"Now hold on a min-" Dewey began in his thick accent, but upon realizing who it was, broke into a huge grin.

"Why Milori! A pleasure to see ya!"

Milori chuckled and said, "Likewise."

"So what brings you here to my library? Need a book on love?" He softly teased, enjoying the dark crimson blush that made its way into Milori's sculpted cheeks.

Apart from a few other sparrow men who happened to be some of Milori's closest friends, he was the only other one who knew about his romance with Clarion. And although he thought it very dangerous as well, he was happy for them both. Dewey had met Clarion a few times before at royal meetings, when she was with Amaryllis. From what he had seen, she was a very intelligent, strong-willed, and beautiful young woman, the perfect match for Milori.

"Ah, no I don't need a book on love, although I must thank you for the _kind_ offer."

"No problem!" Dewey said chuckling. "So what do you need?"

Milori narrowed his gaze upon the plump, much shorter sparrow man.

"Can't a friend stop in just to say hi?"

Dewey gave a small smile and replied, "Of course they can. But you usually have an ulterior motive rather than small talk. But I'll take that 'Hi' anyway."

Milori shook his head with a smile, his silvery-platinum locks reflecting the sunlight of the windows, adding to the aura of white light that always faintly surrounded him.

"Oh alright you're right, I might need a small favor…" Milori began, a tad sheepishly.

"Of course I'll help you. Whatcha need?"

Milori scratched his head, unsure of where to begin. Then he decided to best place to start would be the beginning.

"Well somehow my mother managed to wriggle the truth out of me, that I was seeing Clarion, that I love her." At this Dewey's eyebrows rose in shock, and he added,

"Well if your mother is anything like Queen Amaryllis…"

Milori instantly caught Dewey's drift, and hastened to add,

"Oh no she's nothing like Her Majesty; she said that I could continue to see Clarion, as long as we were careful about crossing the border. You can tell she's not a hundred percent on board with it though."

"Well that's good for you two. Now what was it you needed again? Sorry to rush ya but I need to finish that book o' mine before I send it off to the Pixie Hollow library."

"Oh right, forgive me. Well anyway, as you know, Clarion's been to the Winter Woods twice, and never too deep inside. I just wanted her to see more of it. And I was thinking maybe we could, I don't know, possibly meet in your library…?"

Upon seeing Dewey's shocked expression, Milori stepped closer to him and pleaded,

"Please Dewey? I know it's asking a lot, but it would be a huge help. We've been together for years now and I wanted to possibly show her more of the woods."

Dewey walked back to his desk and drummed his fingers on his desk, lost in thought. Finally he looked up and called to Fiona, his cat.

"Fiona move those books over there please…no more to your left…a little more…yes that'll do. Now take that other stack and put them over there."

"Dewey? What are you doing?" Confusion etching itself on Milori's face.

"Well if you want the princess to be comfortable while she's here I'll have ta make room. Don't ya think?"

Milori beamed and ruffled his friend's hair.

"Thank you so much Dewey!" He turned to make his way out of the library but was stopped by Dewey.

"Wait Milori, I'll only do this on one condition."

"What's that?" Milori inquired, his brow furrowing.

"That I get to meet your special friend again." Dewey replied, smirking slightly.

Milori laughed, a deep, rumbling sound that was very pleasant to the ear.

"You have my word," He said in mock seriousness, a hand over his heart. "That you will meet the future queen of Pixie Hollow yet again."

Then grinning widely he flew happily out the door.

"I mean it!" Dewey called out to his back, laughing as well.

Meanwhile, back in Pixie Hollow, Clarion had also been preparing for the coronation. Finally after numerous lessons, followed by more, she had finally finished, and was on her way to her room when she was stopped by a messenger fairy.

"A letter for her highness, Princess Clarion."

Clarion looked momentarily surprised, but upon spying the tiny snowflake in the right corner, a sign that it was from Milori, eagerly accepted it and made her way to her room. With the room door shut, she ran to her bureau and ripped open the envelope. A letter in masculine hand writing fluttered out and Clarion snatched it up. Scanning it she beamed with delight at its contents,

_"My dearest Clarion,_

_I've gone a week without seeing you, and I can't go any longer without you in my arms…"_

Here Clarion could practically hear her lover's rich, warm chuckle. With a smile she continued to read.

_"So if it's possible, will you find a way to meet me at the border once again after dusk? I want so badly to see you again. And I have something to tell you._

_I love you so very much, my darling, and I look forward to seeing you again this night._

_ Love, Milori_

With a smile that reached her eyes, Clarion sent word to Milori that she would indeed meet him.

The next few hours were pure torture for her as she waited for dusk to fall. She was unusually silent at dinner, but the queen wrote it off as just a lack of sleep. Clarion lately had been extremely busy with her lessons and everything else leading up to her coronation. But she didn't look tired, quite the opposite actually. Her sapphire eyes shimmered and sparkled, and her skin was fresh, supple, and glowing.

But no matter, it wasn't too important.

Finally though, the sun dived beneath the surface of the sky and Amaryllis retired to her room, bidding her child a good night. Clarion waited until the hall was empty, and then raced upstairs. Locking the door she made her way to her wardrobe. After much debate, she selected a deep sapphire blue strapless dress that reached to her toes. The fabric was soft, and made of Morning Glory petals. The top of her dress was the signature golden yellow of the flower, and like the flower itself, filmy white fabric adorned the sides of the dress, adding to the pleats of the dress. It was a stunning outfit, and hugged her curves in the most flattering way. After she had slipped the gown on, along with a pair of dark blue slippers, Clarion seated herself at her acorn bureau. Picking up her thistle brush, she let her stunning honey-golden hair cascade down her back, and to her tiny waist. She shivered as she felt it brush down her bare back, and proceeded to comb it out. As soon as she was done, she attempted to sweep it up into an up do, but thought better of it. Slowly she let it glide down her back again, realizing with a smile that Milori preferred her hair to hang loose. That made her question what he had said in his letter.

What had he wanted to tell her?

Was it bad news?

Had his parents found out?

Was he forbidden from seeing her?

At that last thought she shuddered, and her eyes widened in fear. Then she shook herself free of such thoughts and chided herself out loud,

"That's ridiculous. You've got to stop worrying Clarion…"

Then standing up from her dresser, she grabbed her silk shawl and flew to her full length mirror adorned with sapphires, and moonstones. It was a gift from Amaryllis on her sixteenth birthday. Surveying her reflection, she frowned and went to her jewelry box. Opening the jeweled lid, her delicate, slender fingers selected a necklace, bracelet, and earring set that was her absolute favorite. It was a gift from Milori, and Clarion valued it more than everything else in her jewelry chest.

Well, not as much as the Frangipani flower necklace.

The tiny, although beautiful, white and gold flower pendant hung on a short, delicate gold string. Like the silver set, this was also a gift from her lover, but unlike the silver, this was more inconspicuous. So Clarion had a much better chance of wearing it more often. Which she did, as frequently as she could.

The jewelry for tonight, however, was simple silver, with blue moonstones and pearls delicately placed in it. It was a beautiful piece of workmanship, and went perfectly with her dress. Clasping the last earring on and adding a dab of berry juice to her lips, she looked at herself once more in the mirror.

The young woman who stared back at her was simply stunning. With her long deep blue gown that exposed her creamy, graceful shoulders, and her thick, luscious hair framing her face, Clarion not only looked like a queen, she looked like a young, gorgeous lover. The rich blue hues of the dress set off her hair, and her lovely eyes, and creeping into her cheeks by the second was a very becoming blush. The silver only added to her natural beauty, and her tiara gracefully topped of the look. With a satisfied nod, Clarion tossed her silk shawl around her shoulders, and flew out the door.

Meanwhile Snowflake, the future Minister of Winter, was making her way to the royal library when the book she was holding slipped from her grasp. Mentally scolding herself she bent to pick it up, and missed seeing the figure a few steps ahead of her, clad in blue, swiftly approaching her way.

Standing up, she instantly regretted it, because she had collided with the other fairy, and both had toppled onto the wooden floor in a heap.

After a second, when her head cleared, Snowflake stood, and peered down at the figure that had bumped into her. Gasping she realized that she bumped into Princess Clarion, and during a string of sincere apologies, she helped the future queen to her feet.

"Your highness! Oh goodness, I'm so terribly sorry, please forgive me, I wasn't watching. Are you alright your highness?"

Clarion smiled and accepted the hand that was offering to pull her up to her feet. Grasping it she hoisted herself up and smoothed down her dress before speaking.

"It's quite alright Snowflake, it was my fault, I wasn't watching. I'm the one who is need of your forgiveness. And please, call me Ree."

Snowflake smiled, the corners of her light green eyes crinkling up.

"As you wish Ree. Now you will permit me to ask, where are you going dressed up at such an hour? It's after dark."

Clarion looked around nervously, and although they were quite alone, pulled her into a dark corridor. Trembling slightly, she whispered,

"Can you keep a secret?"

Snowflake frowned slightly, unsure of her reply. She of course was very loyal to Clarion, being the future Minister of Winter, but secrets weren't her thing. But then again, her desperately curious nature was dying to know where the future queen of Pixie Hollow was going at this hour, and dressed so splendidly as well. So, dropping her voice to a whisper, she answered,

"You can trust me Ree. Whatever it is…?"

Clarion looked around briefly before replying,

"Well you see, for the past five years, I've been seeing Milori-"

With a shocked look on her face, Snowflake asked worriedly,

"Isn't he a winter fairy? In fact, isn't he the future Lord of Winter?"

Clarion nodded quickly, and in a hushed tone continued her story.

"Yes he is. And I'm going out to meet him tonight…" She finished with a gesture to her outfit.

Snowflake pulled her out of the corridor and bathed in the light from the scones on the wall, took in the princess's appearance. She did indeed look breath-taking. Tilting her head to one side, Snowflake reached up and straightened Ree's tiara, as it had come askew when they had fallen down in the hallway. Then she asked her,

"Do you always go out through the main doors? I mean, aren't you afraid that you might arouse Her Majesty?"

Clarion swallowed heavily. Waking up her mother was something that always haunted her. Especially when she felt so guilty at times for deceiving her.

"It's one of my greatest fears." She answered fearfully, though honestly. At least she could be honest about that.

Suddenly Snowflake smiled, and grabbed Clarion's hand. Beckoning to her to follow, she led Clarion down a very rarely used passageway, and making their way through the winding corridors, they stopped at a door. Quickly and quietly she pushed it upon and gestured to Clarion to step outside. With a gasp Clarion realized that she was standing outside, directly underneath the window of the current Minister of Winter. This meant that she could see the entire Winter Wood from where she stood. With the sudden realization that Snowflake had helped her to escape the tree without the fear of anyone else seeing her, Clarion was about to whirl around and ask Snowflake why she had done what she had done for her, but the future Minister beat her to it.

"First of all, please call me Snow. All my friends call me Snow," With a shy smile she conveyed to Clarion that she hoped they could become friends. So she was very much relieved when Clarion smiled back, and replied,

"Snow it is then," Clarion responded lightly, smiling.

"And second, I don't know why I helped you. I suppose it was that you decided to take me into your confidence, and I felt the need the help you. I hope you don't mind…"

"Of course not," Clarion said, placing a hand on Snowflake's shoulder.

"I'm glad you helped me, and now I'm a little closer to the Winter Wood than I was before, thank you."

Beaming Snowflake whispered a thank you, and then realized something.

"Why Ree, if you don't hurry, you'll be late!"

Gasping, Clarion realized that Snowflake was right. Dusk was falling quickly and she needed to hurry or she'd keep Milori waiting. Securing her shawl she flew a little ways ahead, turned around, and grasped her new-found friend in a hug. Although Snowflake was surprised, she returned the hug with gratitude and smiled even wider.

"Thank you Snow." Clarion murmured gently, before flying off into the night.

"You're welcome!" Snowflake called aloud, before flying back inside.

"There you are! I was worried my darling."

Milori stepped up to Clarion, wrapping his muscular arms around her dainty body. Embracing her he pressed his lips to hers, savoring the warm feeling. Clarion had wrapped her arms around her lover's neck and kissed him back. They stayed like this, bathed in the moonlight, enjoying the feel of being in each other's arms. Until a reluctant Milori pulled away, but when he did, he took in the figure standing before him. Clarion was beautiful, graceful, and was gently smiling up at his face.

"I want to show you something," he said softly.

Then reaching behind him, Milori pulled out something from a dark green leaf satchel. In his hands he had grasped a deep blue cloak. Trimmed with pure white fur around the hem and hood, and held together with a snowflake clasp, it was absolutely beautiful.

"Oh Milori," Clarion breathed, "It's beautiful...But why are you...?"

Before she could finish though, Milori had tenderly thrown the cloak around her shoulder, his firm hands lightly pressed on her slender shoulders lingering ever so slightly, and a moment later he regretfully moved them down while he attempted to clasp the cloak in place.

Clarion shyly peered up at him from under her thick lashes, and shivered slightly as the cool fabric cascaded down her back. It was softer than anything she had ever worn before, and to have it on one's skin was almost like running one's hands through water.

Lastly, the young Lord reached inside the cloak, grasped Clarion's thick and stunning hair, and gently pulled it out from inside the cloak.

After he was done and had stepped back, Clarion glanced down at the billowing fabric of the cloak. Entranced, she marveled at the beautifully intricate designs woven in silver thread upon the cloak. But then she noticed that the back was completely woven up, there was no opening for her lovely golden wings! She looked up at the future Lord of Winter, confusion taking over in her deep cerulean eyes.

"But Milori, how can I fly if I can't use my wings?"

"You're not supposed to fly darling." He stated matter-of-factly.

Shocked, with blue eyes widened, Clarion gasped and stepped back at the mischievous glint in the warm brown eyes, and the roguish whisper in her lover's deep English accent.

"You don't mean..." But before Clarion could finish, Milori had stepped forward and swept her up in his strong arms.

"Yes my dear princess Ree, that's exactly what I mean." And grinning he flew off into the night, enjoying how light and airy Clarion felt in his arms, how his hands felt like they were running through silk when he touched her hair, and the feel of her delicate arms around his neck.

"Milori put me down!" Clarion demanded, trying hard not to laugh.

"No," replied the sparrow-man, rather cockily.

"Milori! You tricked me!" Clarion exclaimed.

"Well I am the Master of Tricks," He replied proudly, enjoying Clarion's eye roll.

"Milori…" She began, but was cut-off.

"Darling princess, _stay put_." Milori commanded, his amber eyes twinkling as he gazed into the stunning blue ones of his princess.

Suddenly stopping mid-air, he called out, a smirk on his face,

"Do you _really _want me to put you down?"

Clarion tore her gaze away from the handsome face of the winter sparrow man and looked down. Milori had literally stopped in mid-air, and quite a long way above a huge lake that was completely frozen over.

Unable to suppress a giggle, Clarion said "No."

"Well then, we'll be moving on."

Even farther they flew, while Milori explained what happened during his encounter with his mother.

Laughing, Clarion asked him, "So she tricked _you_, _you, the self-proclaimed Master of Tricks?_"

His cheeks now a deep crimson red, Milori smiled and then gently landed. Still wrapping his arms around her slender figure, he whispered into her silken hair,

"Shall I carry you the rest of the way Ree?"

"Yes…" Clarion murmured back.

Laughing, he swept her up and flew inside a huge room made of glass and ice.

"Welcome Clarion, to the Library of the Keeper." Reluctantly he set her down, but managed to slip his arm around her waist, all the while enjoying her awestruck gaze.

"Why, I've never seen so many books in one place. Not even in our own library…"

Clarion had met Dewey a few times before, but she had never actually been inside his library.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, startled to hear a noise from behind her.

"Well howdy-do Princess!" The grinning face of the Keeper appeared before her.

"Keeper, a pleasure to see you again!" Clarion replied happily.

"No, no, the pleasure's all mine your highness. And please, call me Dewey; all my friends call me Dewey."

"Very well Dewey," Clarion obliged, then added, "Call me Ree, all _my_ friends call me Ree."

Smiling Dewey nodded. Then turning to Milori he asked,

"Mind if I show her around? You can come too."

"Go ahead."

Milori consented, and with his arm around Clarion, followed Dewey as he gave Clarion the 'Grand Tour'.

Later that evening, after a wonderful dinner, and an adventure past the vast doors of the library, Milori took Clarion for the surprise of the evening.

Over on the lake frozen solid, secure in the arms of the future Lord, Clarion learned how to ice skate.

With her royal blue cape flowing behind her, and their laughter mingling together in the icy night air, reaching up to the pale blue moon, both could forget their troubles if just for one night.

Gazing up into the eyes of each other, two worlds could meet and become one.

And if possible, Clarion and Milori fell in love even more than before.

Was that possible?

With a tender kiss upon Clarion's pink, lovely lips, and the arms of the man she loved gently resting on her waist, and with her hands softly on his broad chest, it did seem possible.

Yes, it was possible.

**A/N: **THAT WAS 16 PAGES ON WORD. You guys owe me some reviews :)

Anyways….Did you guys like that? Not too sappy I hope? Well tell me what you think in reviews.

Now I'm off to soak my poor fingers.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi everybody! And a (late) Happy July 4th!**

**I hope you all enjoyed the long weekend! I know it feels good to be writing again.  
I just wanted to give everybody a heads up; I **_**won't**_ **be updating chapters over the weekend. The reason being is that weekends are the only chances I have as a writer to do what I call, the 4 R's of writing- Relaxing, Recharging, Reimagining, and lastly, Recreating (in no particular order).  
FYI, this chapter doesn't really have much action, it's mainly a filler to set the stage for the following chapters. So it's not much. Also many of the fairies mentioned from here on out, that may seem unfamiliar, are actually from the Disney Fairies book series. And if you haven't read the books, I recommend it. They're actually really good, and very sweet. And I read quite a few of them as well, to gather some more information about Pixie Hollow, the fairies, but most importantly, about Queen Clarion. The books have a lot on** _**all**_ **the fairies of Pixie Hollow, and lots of interesting info on Clarion. Lots of ideas and details came from those books, so yes, I would read them if I were you want a complete list of all the fairies from the books, and the book titles, check out the link below, I pretty much used all the fairies on that list in this story. Go on, check it out, the story might make more sense if you do.**

** Disney Fairies**

**Okay, **_**now**_ **for the story.**

Chapter 3- Almost there

Amaryllis, Queen of all Pixie Hollow swiftly made her way to her carved ivory throne, her long, silky, emerald train fanning out behind her. Her wand gripped firmly in her hand, and a moonstone crown atop her raven locks that were now streaked with gray, she sat quietly, enjoying the rare silence of the room. Soon, in two days, the massive room would be crowded with fairies and sparrow-men alike, all gathered to watch the coronation of Princess Clarion.

Princess Clarion, soon to be Queen Clarion, ruler of Pixie Hollow.

_"Queen Clarion," _Amaryllis mused softly.

Even the title itself had a special sort of ring, it sounded so right to the ears of Amaryllis. In fact, it sounded even better than her own royal title. And in just a few days, she wouldn't even have that anymore. Of course she would forever be known as Queen Amaryllis, the Moonstone Queen, but only in name, not in power.

Sighing, the queen twirled a strand of her hair round her milky finger, for the first time in ages unsure of how to spend her afternoon. With the coronation only a few days away, all her fairies were busy preparing, all but her, her job was over. She had taught Clarion all she needed to know, and more. Just a few days ago the princess had mastered the art of traveling in a stream of pure Pixie Dust.

And now, all of Pixie Hollow was busy preparing for the single most important event they would ever see. Cooking and baking talents were up day and night, under the guidance of the heads of each talent, whipping up vast arrays of feasts and desserts for the dinner after the coronation, during the ball.

Water talents were hard at work, working their wings off to create a magnificently stunning water display for their future queen, striving hard to impress her. Making trips back and forth from ponds, lakes, waterfalls, and oceans, each drop of water contributing to the wonderful work of the water fairies.

Light talents were also deeply engrossed at their own jobs, each fairy working with the others to help with the dazzling display they would soon have the privilege to show their beloved princess, soon-to-be queen. Pulling light from the sun, and moonbeams, the end result would truly, for lack of a better word, be dazzling.

Likewise, Garden talents were also pitching in, with a stunning selection of beautiful flowers, and among them, Clarion's two top favorite, the lovely Calla lilies, and the exquisite Frangipani. These happened to be the most difficult of all flowers to nurture and grow, but the fairies willingly tried, waiting patiently for months upon months before their loving and tender patience was finally rewarded, and the flowers began to blossom. With them, the animal talents were busy as well, all in hopes of impressing Clarion. And soon, the water, light, garden, animal, and fast flying fairies would combine each of their displays, and talents to create a huge, wonderful performance for the coronation, a truly splendid treat that all of Pixie Hollow enjoyed, and only witnessed maybe once or twice in their lifetime.

True, the coronation, along with the dinner and the ball, had put a strain on each and every fairy, but to them it was worth it. They knew Clarion; and she had all the makings of a perfect monarch. Kind, gentle, warm, motherly, loving, and firm when the need arose, and overall, a wonderful young woman. She would make the most incredible queen, and her subjects were completely devoted to her. If anyone was really fit to rule Pixie Hollow, it was her.

A small smile on her alabaster features, Amaryllis quickly ran through the entire ceremony in her mind, making mental notes here and there as she thought through the whole process.

First, she herself would enter the hall, in a stream of pure blue dust, swiftly flying above a rich red carpet hemmed with gold, laid upon the wooden floor, leading up the platform where the throne stood, the future ministers already standing there, fanning out next to the throne. Spring, Summer, Fall, and Winter, two on each side of the throne. Golden tapestries flying behind the throne and seats for the ministers.

Mid thought Amaryllis ruefully smiled, remembering how the tapestries had been blue during her coronation, but now they would be a delightful shade of gold, in honor of her daughter. Shaking her head gently, she resumed her train of thought.

Slowly, she (Amaryllis) would materialize in a gown of blue Pixie Dust, a cape of silver and green gracing her shoulders, her crown firmly on her head for the last time, while she stood on the dais, next to the throne, her wand in her right hand. The moment her feet were firmly planted on ground, the gold and ivory engraved horns would blow, a truly lovely sound to all who heard it. And considering that these horns were only used on coronation days, it was a pretty rare treat.

On cue, on the last lingering note of the horns, the magnificent mahogany doors would slowly open and Clarion would enter. Her body covered completely, wings included, in a robe made of golden Calla Lily and white Frangipani petals. Atop her luscious hair, she would wear her twined tiara, soon to be exchanged with the glowing crown that was, for now at least, in the possession of Amaryllis. Underneath the robe Clarion would have on, for the first time ever, her gown created from nothing but pure golden Pixie Dust. Her wings, although now almost as large as Amaryllis, but not quite, would be folded in the folds of the robe.

Upon her entrance, the trumpets, with their trumpeters flanking the sides of the rich, red carpet, would sound, a low, rich and deep sound, while the whole of Pixie Hollow would stand. Clarion would regally make her way across the carpet, while fairies would bow their heads out of respect, just like they had done for her, on her coronation, ages ago.

Following behind Clarion would be her train of helpers, five holding the train of her robe, the other three in front of her, their horns blowing to herald her presence. She would make her way to the dais, where after a speech by Amaryllis, and the official ceremony, she would soon become queen, and receive her own wand. Something only the queens of Pixie Hollow had.  
It was a lengthy and serious ceremony, and after Clarion was crowned, she would turn to the future ministers by her throne, and finally make them the official ministers of their own seasons. Then the celebrations would finally commence.

Although the fairies were playful and fun-loving, they knew when the need arose to be serious, and this was pretty much the only time when they were actually anything but playful. After the ceremony, however, they would return to their light-hearted and good-natured ways.

"Change the flowers around the aisles to Calla Lilies , and hibiscus, and make the two bouquets by the throne Frangipani…" Amaryllis suddenly muttered aloud, her train of thought interrupted.

Blinking, she realized that she was alone. Realizing the need to change a few things before the ceremony, she flew out of the room, the doors shut tightly behind her.

/

Where was the said future queen that Amaryllis was thinking about during this time? Well, simply put she was at the border, with a certain sparrow man. Clarion, finally through with all her lessons, (forever) had much more time on her hands, and chose to spend it with Milori, who was also through with his own tasks. Smiling, the two lovers spent every day at the border, wrapped up in the company of each other.  
And now that Clarion had learned another form of travel, through Pixie Dust, it made trips to the border so much easier. As the days passed they tried to spend every waking moment with each other, both knowing full well that once they became official rulers, the empty time they seemed to have loads of now, would vanish instantly.

Soon they would become Lord Milori, ruler of the Winter Woods, and Queen Clarion, ruler of Pixie Hollow.

Both could hardly believe how much time had passed since they had first met, and all that had happened between that time, and now.

They had been separated, broken, reunited, and now, ready to take on kingdoms of their own. It was enough to make anyone's head spin. Even level-headed and logical Milori had a bit of a tough time processing everything that had happened, along with everything that would happen to him soon.  
How his life and Clarion's would soon be changed! Soon it would be filled with the duties any ruler had to face, the largest, and by far the most fearful, was caring for an entire kingdom. Of course they would have help, but still. In the end, the duty fell solely on their shoulders.

Could they do it?

Were they even ready?

And if they weren't ready now, would they ever be?

Maybe.

And deep down, in their heart of hearts, they both knew that yes, they were indeed ready. Ready to care for and nurture, and support the lives of thousands of fairies all depending on them.

Oddly enough, they both felt that they were ready the moment they were told of their fate. When the Queen of all queens herself had visited them personally. Her owl perched majestically on her left shoulder, and her dove seated daintily on her right shoulder. Her wand hidden in the folds of her white gown. Pure white light surrounding her. And although she did strike a certain type of fear in all who saw her, the kind that called for immediate respect, she also radiated a sense of warmth, and motherly love. A feeling so strong no fairy in her presence could stand to resist it, instead succumbing to her motherly ways, and drawing closer to her side.

It was just who she was.

And both Clarion and Milori knew it, although they had only met her once, they both knew they would never forget her.

Who could?

With a sigh Milori slipped his arm around Clarion's waist, enjoying how she instantly relaxed in his arms, watching her head drop to his muscular shoulders. Her honey golden hair framing her face, dropping down to her waist. A few strands blew gently in the wind, fluttering behind in the breeze.

They had both seated themselves on the log separating their two worlds, enjoying each other's company. Silence drifted around them, but they didn't seem to mind, being next to the one they loved was quite enough. Both were content, it was a peaceful day, and the birds chirped softly in the trees surrounding them. The Autumn Woods, on the other side of the log, was still, save for the gentle crinkling of the leaves as they ruffled in the wind.

Sighing contentedly, Clarion let her gaze slowly skim the view before her, stopping to let it rest on the sparrow man next to her, letting him pull her closer to his side. Smiling she turned her gaze to the Winter Woods, letting Milori rest his head in her lustrous hair.

"The view from here is simply lovely isn't it Milori?"

"Yes it is..." Milori said, a small sigh escaping his lips. Gazing into the ocean blue eyes of Clarion, the same eyes that seemed to have no end, like pools of blue. Sometimes it felt as if you had ever chosen to jump into those pools, you would never reach the bottom. They were fathomless, fathomless and stunning.

Clarion ducked her head, her honey hair falling and framing her beautiful face, she bit her lip, willing herself not to blush but to no avail, for she knew very well that Milori wasn't referring to the gorgeous view of Pixie Hollow, no matter how lovely it may have seemed.

Clarion ducked her head, her honey hair falling and framing her stunning face, she bit her lip, willing herself not to blush but to no avail, for she knew very well that Milori wasn't referring to the beautiful view of Pixie Hollow, no matter how lovely it may have seemed. Shaking her head she allowed the peace of the afternoon to surround them both. Sometimes just being in the presence of the one you loved, was just enough to make you forget momentarily about all the troubles that plagued one's life.

Especially if you were to be a future Fairy Queen, or Lord of Winter.

/

So what else was going on in Neverland -or above Neverland for that matter- during the time that Clarion spent with Milori?

Well, Eirene Bird of Peace and Love, sat on the marbled balcony railing in the highest part of the palace that belonged to her mistress Clarisse. Cooing gently she gazed down at the island below her, but sadly unable to see anything due to the clouds that hid the palace from the eyes below. But she could sense that Milori and Clarion were happily in the company of each other, although she couldn't see them.

"Clarisse is right you do know that don't you Eirene?" Eirene tilted her downy head to peer curiously at the speaker.

It was Rainer, Clarisse's majestic snowy owl, Owl of Wisdom and Justice. He had flapped his enormous wings to settle himself next to her on the balcony, his feathers weren't completely smooth like always, suggesting that he had been flying for quite a while.

Eirene looked at him disapprovingly before bending her head back down to ruffle her silky feathers.

"I never said she was wrong," She replied, carefully and slowly. "Besides, I'm the Bird of Peace and _Love, _I can't help it if what I want is for their love to remain, and to remain strong."

Rainer studied his friend, she had a point, but being a bird that stood for justice, the other half of his mistress, he was able to look past the love that blossomed down below in Pixie Hollow, and see everything else that was at stake there. Not that Eirene didn't, or couldn't, she could, but her true nature always won over when she was reasoning with him. He stared at her even harder, emerald eyes cutting into deep brown ones. Finally Rainer swatted a huge wing in Eirene's direction; she flew up and gave an outraged 'squawk' of protest.

No matter what they stood for, both birds could never get along fully, and had their fair share of squabbles, like brother and sister, they had a love-hate relationship with each other. Neither bird was willing to back down until a voice interrupted their squabble.

It was Clarisse, who, coming from the throne room, and not seeing her two favorite companions, went off in search of them.

"Peace you two!" She commanded calmly, reaching out a hand to cradle her dove whilst Rainer flew to her shoulder.

"We have better things to do than argue." She said, and with a flick of her wrist the clouds below the balcony parted, and all three had a perfect view of the two fairies who were seated on the log in between Autumn and Winter.

"Look at them, so happy together…" Clarisse said, gently sighing.

Suddenly her head shot upwards and she scanned the heavens with a critical gaze. A lock of her silver hair flying out before her.

"What is it?" Rainer asked, his gaze never leaving the sight below him.

"Nothing, nothing." Clarisse responded, her voice slightly shaking. "I just thought that I felt something, something odd. Like something is going to happen, something bad, and no matter what, we can't stop it."

She stopped to let Eirene cuddle closer in the crook of her arm, and Rainer scoot closer to her head. Both suddenly allowed a small look of fear to take over their normally calm features, showing that their mistress's words bothered them more than they would like to let on.

Clarisse continued, "That something even greater than us, all three of us, will not _allow _us to stop it, try as we might."

Eirene looked up, fear now largely evident in her chocolate eyes,

"What could be even greater than us?" She asked in a small voice, her lovely lilting voice wavering ever so slightly.

"Fate." Clarisse responded, her grey eyes as dark as the skies during a huge storm.

"Only fate. If it was meant to be, it will be. No matter who wishes otherwise."

"But what about us?" Rainer asked, fearing the answer before it was already given.

"_No one. _Not even us."

/

Up above, in the heavens, the thunder rumbled, and the clouds shook ominously. And down below, on the floor of Pixie Hollow, all went on peacefully, no one the wiser as to what was happening above them, completely oblivious to the signs that something was about to happen. And no one noticed how at times the sky looked grey, then instantly changed back to its sunny blues, no one heard the ominous claps of thunder, well, almost no one.

"I say, did you hear that Minister?" Amaryllis asked Narissa suddenly, confusion and worry clouded her brow, as she turned to peer out of the huge windows in her palace. Her eyes gazing at the blue sky.

"Hear what?" Her friend replied innocently, none the wiser, and really who can blame her, for how was she to know?

"Nothing, I must have imaging it." Amaryllis said, a resigned tone creeping into her voice.

But even as said that, she knew that she had not imagined the dark shade of grey that the sky instantly turned to, then disappearing in the blink of an eye.

No, she hadn't imagined that.

**A/N: Well even I'm rather surprised at the turn this chapter took. Not a 100% pleased, but pleasantly happy enough.  
But anyway, reviews are always welcome. *Wink wink, nudge nudge***


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: So this chapter is the day before the coronation, which is in the the next chapter. I made this chapter a little different, it starts off with, well, you'll see. Anyway...Enjoy! **

Chapter 4- A secret meeting the night before

Sunlight streamed through the open windows of Clarion's bedroom, and danced across her room. Clarion arose, her loose hair gently picked up by the wind, the smell of hibiscus welcomed her as she sat up in bed. By the window, the filmy Queen Anne lace curtains floated dreamily, propelled by soft rushes of the morning wind. Outside the sky shimmered an incandescent blue, and the birds tweeted happily in the branches, welcoming the new day, as if they knew what was in store for all of Pixie Hollow tomorrow.

/

High up, in the fairy courts of Aerwyn, Clarisse looked down upon Pixie Hollow, and upon the Winter Woods and smiled. Tomorrow was a very special day for all of her fairies, and she was glad that -for now at least- everyone was at peace. A small smile made its way onto her rosy lips as she glanced at Rainer and Eirene. They were still fast asleep, Eirene comfortably nestled in the folds of Rainer's huge white wings. Although they fought like brother and sister, (quite ironic considering their titles) deep down they were still the best of friends. All three of them, Clarisse, Eirene, and Rainer, were quite inseparable, more than companions, they were a part of each other, the best of friends. They balanced each other, for after all, what's justice without peace, the peace that fills one's soul after justice is passed. Or wisdom without love, there's no point in being wise, if there is no love in you. And lastly, is it even possible to have all four without someone to preside over them?  
So as you can see, all three balance each other, and keep order wherever they go.

Clarisse breathed in the scent of crisp ocean water, and roses that floated in from the huge open windows. She made her way out of the palace and out to the glorious ocean outside. Tomorrow was a very special day, and she needed to be ready for it just as much as the next fairy, if not more.

/

Milori stretched, his muscular arms relieved to be moving, tired of being still all night. Through his open window, crisp and cool winter air timidly blew into his room, almost as if it were afraid of what the future Winter Lord would do if it blew too strongly. Milori smiled sleepily, enjoying the peaceful morning. Outside his room, though the doors were thick and bolted, he could still hear the courtiers and servants bustling about, preparing for tomorrow.

'_Tomorrow!' _

Milori shot upright, faster than a fast flyer. One moment he was enjoying the pleasurable in-between state of drifting off, and still being half awake. The moment right after you wake up when you're still wrapped in dreams, but also open to the world that you actually live in. But now, he was wide awake, thinking about the day to come. His coronation day was tomorrow, and he could hardly believe it. How much time had passed since he came to the Winter Woods? How long has it been since he saw -and fell in love- with Clarion? It all seemed so long ago. It didn't seem possible that tomorrow he would be the future Lord Milori. In fact, in about twenty-four hours he would suddenly become responsible for the lives of thousands of fairies who all looked up to him to protect them, care for them, and govern them. It was a big responsibility, not something for a weak-minded fairy to handle. And not something anybody could take on either. But hard as it may be, it was also an honor, for it was Clarisse who pre-determined who the next ruler would be even before the newborn reached Neverland.

So to be chosen, well, it meant a lot.

/

Nearby, next to Milori's room, Armenia sat staring outside at the bright blue sky.

'_Just think' _she thought to herself, '_After tomorrow I won't be the Lady of Winter anymore. I still remember the day that Milori arrived in the Winter Woods, that look of wonder in his warm eyes, the curiosity etched on his face, and the wonder at the new world he was in.  
And now look at him...' _  
Her thoughts were a quiet reflection, as she sat in peace, just her, and her thoughts.

/

Lord Crispin of the Winter Woods passed by his room, the one that he and his wife had shared for years. It was at this moment that he saw his wife, her pale blonde hair curling to her shoulders, staring out the window. He knew what she was thinking about, the coronation, and what a huge change this was for them all. A huge change yes, but a welcome one.  
He was proud of Milori, although he would be even more proud if the boy would actually pay more _attention _to his lessons and what-not, instead of daydreaming all the time. What was he dreaming about so often anyway? Well nevermind, it shouldn't be of any importance.

/

"Armenia, I am glad that you could make it for tea this afternoon."

Amaryllis beamed and continued to pour a hot steaming cup of rose tea into two delicately beautiful porcelain cups.

"Well, the pleasure is mine. Besides, your the only one in all of Neverland who could understand my feelings at this moment. Queen to queen, mother to mother."

Amaryllis, desperately in need to speak to another mother, had invited the Lady of Winter over for a quite afternoon. Although they had been the closest of friends once, due to a misunderstanding years ago they had preferred to keep their distance. Of course, when the need arose they could still be charming and gracious.

But then again, it was a what queen did.

Still, Amaryllis could, quite honestly count on one hand the number of times they had seen each other after their friendship had ended.

Inwardly shuddering, she remembered what had caused the great rift in their friendship years ago.

_They had both been so young, and Amaryllis just a year away from her own coronation. She and Armenia had been so close, and such good friends.  
Although Armenia was a Winter fairy, they still managed to meet and have fun together. And although they had never crossed the border, they still played together whenever the chance arose, when they were young. Then, one day, Amaryllis had spotted an extremely handsome sparrow man flying towards the Winter Woods._

_It was that day that she realized how grown up both she and her friend were. How they were no longer small playmates. _

_And now she wished fervently that she had never met nor seen that fairy._

_For he was the cause of a ruined friendship. _

_Crispin._

_Yes, once, so long ago, Amaryllis had met a Winter fairy, the future Lord of the Winter. She had kept her distance at first, even at royal balls and dinners, but then, after a while, she had realized how he too had felt something for her. _

_Of course her own mother, Queen Persis, had disapproved. A warm fairy and a winter fairy? _

_It wasn't meant to be!_

_She still remembered the look on her mother's face. Needless to say she wasn't quite pleased. _

_But Queen Persis believed that the best lessons were the ones that were deeply felt. So she let her daughter learn. However didficult it was for her to watch. _

_"She did warn me," Amaryllis remembered ruefully. Still lost in her train of thought. _

_Soon she and Crispin had fallen in love_

_And what a mistake that had been._

_And after a while, due to preparations for the coronation and all, they saw less and less of each other. Amaryllis also saw less and less of Armenia, who now rarely answered her letters, or anything of the sort. _

_Months passed. _

_She became Queen of all Pixie Hollow._

_A while later, Queen Persis died._

_"Even her final words were full of warning to me..." Amaryllis reminisced sadly. _

_And then came the worst blow of all. _

_Just two seasons had passed since she became queen, when a royal messenger came with the news._

_Lord Crispin was to be wedded. To none other than the lovely Lady Armenia._

_Amaryllis remembered the look of utter betrayal and pain on her face. She also distinctly remembered Crispin's last words to her before their preparations for the day they would become rulers gently pried them apart. _

_"I love you Amaryllis."_

_How could he? _

_And to her best friend as well. For all she knew, Crispin and Armenia had only met once, but she knew the moment that she had introduced the two, that something was brewing, but due to her love and loyalty to both of them, she had buried that feeling. _

_No need for that now. _

_And if the pain wasn't bad enough, Crispin and Armenia had invited Amaryllis to the wedding. _

_She had gone of course, she still didn't know why she had gone, but she did. _

_After the wedding, catching Lord Crispin alone, she asked him the one question that had been burning in her for so long._

_"How could you?"_

_And she never forgot his answer._

_"We were young lovers Amaryllis. Young and foolish, it just wasn't meant to be. It was just momentary infatuation, and I love Armenai more deeply than anyone else. However I must apologize for leading you on, it was not the gentlemanly thing to do.  
Now if you'll excuse me I must go and attend to my wife."_

_And he turned his back on her._

_Years later, Milori came. _

_And her daughter had fallen for him. _

_Like mother like daughter. _

_And she knew that although Clarion had heeded her orders and stopped seeing him, (so she thought) she still loved the young and handsome sparrow man. _

_She just prayed that what happened to herself, never happened to her child. It was much too painful._

_But then again, like Queen Persis had always said,_

_"Better to have loved and lost then to never love at all." Of course she still disapproved of what Amaryllis was doing._

_Ah well, long lost memories._

_What was done was done._

"Amaryllis, are you alright?" Armenai snapped a finger in front of Amaryllis's face, a small flicker of friendships past floated across her face.

"I'm alright, just lost in thought."

Armenia narrowed her eyes, took a deep breath and said something she never thought she would.

"He still thinks of you at times you know."

Amaryllis's head shot up, her eyes wide. Crispin still thought of her?  
Well she did as well, but they were always followed by bitter thoughts later.

Armenia nodded and stared uncomfortably at her hands. Suddenly, as though over whelmed by guilt, which she was, Armenia stood up.

Sadly, though, years ago, Armenia had the power to pull back and let her friend have the love of Crispin, but she didn't, and although she had a wonderful husband, she had lost an even better friend

It was her fault as well as Crispin's.

It was something that haunted her thoughts more often than she would like to admit.

"I think, it's time for me to take my leave of you. Thank you though, for remembering a friend."

And without another word Armenia flew out. Watching her Amaryllis sighed deeply, she had hoped to talk about the coronation, and how this would affect them all. But unfortunately fate had other things planned, and instead Armenia's visit only dug up awful feelings, and gut-wrenching memories.

The headache the queen had before Armenia came to visit only worsened, and she flew slowly up to her bed.  
Upon reaching her room she walked to the bedside table made of marble and opening the drawer took out a small ring.

It was green and blue, and a small moonstone sat in the center. Crispin had given it to her on the night he confessed his love to her.

Tears springing to the aging queen's eyes, she tossed the ring aside, and promptly fell asleep.

**A/N: To be honest I don't know what the case was with that chapter, and I'm not too proud of it, to be honest. But I'll bet you weren't expecting the love triangle! (I wasn't either, it was never in any of my planning pages or anything. Just a spur-of-the moment decision when I was typing.)**

**Anyhow all authors have off-days, and I'm glad that this chapter took the brunt of it instead of the next one. **

**The next one though, the actual coronation, with the ceremony, the ball, the dinner, and the flight to the Mainland, for both Milori and Clarion, will, I'm sure, be quite long, so be patient please. I really can't wait for chapter 5, I'm sure it'll make up for this not-so-hot chapter.  
If you could, I'd still love a review telling me what to improve on! :)**


	6. Chapter 5 part 1

**A/N: All I can say is that Starbucks is a writer's BFF. And for Clarion's crown, picture the one she wore in the very first Tinkerbell movie, when she first welcomed Tink to Pixie Hollow. Also,** **I don't think fairies would have to repeat a vow before they become queen. I think they do it much differently from us, "Clumsies." What do you think?**

**Also, I was going to put the ceremony, flight to the mainland, and the ball all in one chapter, but as you can see, this chapter is rather long in its own, so the flight to the mainland, and the ball will be in the next chapter, part 2 of this chapter. **

**Anyway, without further ado, I bring you:**

Chapter 5- Of Crowns, Balls, Feasts, and Flights _Part 1_

The sun, refusing to stay hidden on this glorious morning for a moment longer, burst through the skies with the same intensity a lightning bolt has when it is determined to light up the skies with its fiery power.

The sun let forth its magnificent beams with a ferocious power all through Pixie Hollow, leaving every single rock and blade of grass bathed in a wondrous rich, golden glow. and the wind, although for the most part calm, managed to blow fiercely once or twice to drive all the clouds away, so the sky, a radiant blue, was spotless.

Today was the day when -finally- Princess Clarion would become the long-awaited Queen Clarion of Pixie Hollow, and likewise, Milori would become Lord Milori of the Winter Woods. Each and every fairy waited anxiously, and joyously for this day. Adding to their joy as well, (not that that was needed, the fairies could barely contain their excitement) was the fact that today was the first day of Spring, and after the coronation the fairies would bring Spring to the Mainland. And it meant that for the winter fairies, it was the first day of Winter on their own Mainland. The winter fairies brought Winter to another region, another Mainland, in a place the Clumsies called the Southern Hemisphere.

And part of fairy tradition was that simultaneously, while either the first flower of Spring, or the first snowflake of Winter, fell/blossomed the crown would be placed upon the new ruler's head, in tune with either the falling snowflake or the blooming flower. It was a long standing tradition, and one all the fairies looked forward too.

So without even waiting for the sun to come pouring through the windows and filling the room with light, a light so strong it banished all traces of darkness, Clarion fairly sprang out of bed. And to say she was brimming with anxiety and excitement on this fine morning was, well, akin to saying that Noah's flood was a light spring shower.

No, Clarion was bursting with a hurricane of emotions this morning. Joy at her new life, a touch of anxiety, relief that the day finally came, and finally, a shadow of sadness that her childhood and young adult years were officially over. Of course she was still a young woman, in fact, the Clumsies might compare her with, say, a twenty-five year old woman.

Of course, in due time, in spite of her still never fading, stunning, and youthful beauty, she would grow to be the oldest living fairy in Pixie Hollow, but that would be when all the fairies we know of now enter into the place called Pixie Hollow.

But that story shall not be dwelt upon in this chapter.

After springing out of bed, dashing to the windows, and pulling the curtains open, allowing brilliant golden sunbeams to penetrate the room, Clarion threw open her huge wooden doors open and flew around the polished hallways to the Queen's room. Although the sun had just risen, the hallways were empty, and Clarion reached Amaryllis's room in record time.

But she knew that in just a few minutes the empty hallways would soon be filled with fairies swarming here and there, more energetic than the hummingbirds that sometimes gave the Princess a ride when she was feeling down. Already she could hear sounds that fairies were rising, and preparing for this day. The coronation, she knew, would take place in just a matter of hours, for the flower of Spring always bloomed in the late morning hours. Then after that she would take off with her fairies for the flight to the Mainland, and upon returning, the ball and then lastly, the dinner would commence. It was going to be a long, and yes a tiresome day in some ways, but it was well worth it, for finally Clarion would no longer be, 'Your Highness, Princess Clarion,' but rather,

'_Your Majesty, Queen Clarion of Pixie Hollow.'_

So thrusting open the cherry wood doors of Amaryllis's room with vigor, dressed in nothing but a simple yellow nightgown and a cream colored embroidered dressing gown, Clarion walked inside, eyes sparkling as she flew to the huge windows covered in rose petal curtains and threw them open with a flourish. Sunlight poured in with such an incredible intensity that it all but blinded Amaryllis who just pulled herself into a sitting position on her bed. With the curtains now open, and the windows open, a powerful, yet cool spring breeze swept inside, picking up the future queen's golden, light honey-brown thigh length hair and blowing it all around her face. Even with hair blowing in every imaginable direction, Clarion still looked fascinating. Her mother smiled broadly, all traces of sleep vanished the moment the sun hit her eyes. She herself jumped out of bed, and flying to her daughter, clasped Clarion's hands in her own, and pressed them to her chest.

"Are you ready darling?" Amaryllis asked, her voice firm and warm, fully expecting her daughter's confident answer. However, the answer Amaryllis hoped for wasn't the same as the one she heard.

The smile on Clarion's face sagged ever so slightly before she replied.

"Not really..." At Amaryllis's stunned gaze she hastened to add, "I'm just a little frightened I suppose. Don't worry mother, I'll be fine, I can assure you that I can't wait for the coronation."

Amaryllis smiled reassuringly, sat down on a beautifully embroidered puff, and said to her daughter, "I was just as frightened as you are. And it's alright. I know you're ready, I've known you were ready from the moment your fate was decreed. But none of that matters unless you yourself feel that you're ready. So, what do you think?"

Clarion looked down for a second, then raised her head, looked her mother squarely in the eye, and said without a hint of doubt,

"I am ready. I can't wait mother."

Amaryllis beamed, then reaching forward she clasped her daughter in a fierce hug, a hug so tight it was almost as if Amaryllis wished to pass some of her wisdom down to Clarion through that hug.

After a moment she released her daughter and Clarion flew back to her room to prepare for the coronation. She waited anxiously as her maids drew the Emerald baths, a special type of bath that fully restored and rejuvenated a fairy, reserved only for the Queen, or the Princess. After stepping lightly into the heated onyx tubs, the water turned a delightful, yet almost powerful shade of green, and Clarion allowed herself to fully take pleasure in the warm, soothing water. Her wings, still in their butterfly shape, and a clear color, would undergo their most fabulous transformation ever at the coronation, when Clarion would receive her wand.

After an hour of soaking, Clarion emerged, wrapped in a fluffy robe, rejuvenated and on fire, ready to face the most important day of her life. While two maids went to work drying her hair, the other three left the room promptly to fetch the princess's dress. Yes, finally Clarion would receive her stunning golden Pixie Dust gown.

Nervously waiting, Clarion twirled her thumbs, then suddenly stopped, remembering that future queens didn't twiddle their thumbs.

She waited in silence for her gown to be brought to her, willing her maids to dry her hair faster. Although she still had a good four hours to prepare, anxiety and an electrifying thrill of the day ahead got the better of her.

Finally, the door opened silently and the maids returned with her dress yes, but also a full cape of Calla Lilies and Frangipani. This didn't confuse the soon-to-be queen, she knew very well that she would cover her body, wings included in the cape, her golden gown underneath the one made of flowers. Then when the crown sat majestically upon her head, the cape would come off, and her wings would instantly transform.

Standard procedure.

Although Clarion had seen glimpses of her gown here and there, and certainly heard the fairy court speak of it, (they claimed it to be the grandest gown they would ever create, or see, for no other dress had been made of pure golden Pixie Dust) she was still not prepared for the sight that met her eyes.

It was a gown, yes.

It was made out of golden dust, yes.

But it was also absolutely breathtaking.

The gown itself was simple in the sense that it had no adornments, but it was also so utterly grand, even in its simplicity, that it was truly fit for a Queen.

The gown featured a low v-neck, and an open back for her wings. It was nothing but pure Dust, that slowly faded out to the bottom. It really was a gown of astonishing beauty, and now finally, after what seemed like hours, not to mention years of waiting, Clarion would finally be allowed to wear it.

The maids, with infinite care, spread the dress out on the silken sheets of the fairy bed, smoothing out imaginary wrinkles, and taking pride in their future queen's amazed expression.

"Handmade your highness," Georgette, the eldest maid told the princess proudly. "Our sewing talents, and our dust keepers were at it for months upon months, upon months."

Gently, the other two fairy maids lead Clarion to the bureau, and after she took a seat, proceeded to brush out her hair. Another maid took the utmost care in applying Clarion's light makeup. With such a perfect complexion, and a natural light pink blush, not much was needed. To her lips however, a natural red was applied. The fairies, after Clarion's hair was brushed till it gleamed, tied it back with a golden ribbon, intending to fix it up after she slipped on her gown.

Then, it was time for the coronation dress.

Slowly Clarion stood, while her maids picked up the dress, and then fluttered over to where she stood. Holding it up, caught in the beams of light pouring through the window from the sunshine outside, it was clear to see what a magnificent outfit it really was. It seemed to shine brighter, and posses an even richer shade of golden yellow than the sun itself.

Clarion tentatively reached out a hand, stroking the light, airy material. It was made out dust, but still surprisingly firm to the touch. It felt at first, cool and silky to the hand, but after a moment spent lingering on the fabric, it changed to a warm, more glossy texture.

It was almost as if the dress came alive upon her gentle touch, daring to breathe, inviting her to slip it on, assuring her that it was indeed made for her, and her alone.

So Clarion obeyed, and with gentle fingers, took it from her maids grasp.

They stepped out of the room for a moment to offer her privacy, realizing the need the princess had to be alone for a few moments.

Dress in hand, Clarion stood at the center of the room.

Hesitating.

For a moment, she was unsure.

She knew the instant she slipped on the gown, the first part of her new life would commence. It was not that she was not ready, she was, but it was the prospect of future things to come that made her hesitate ever so slightly. A new kingdom, which she alone would be in charge of.

But staring at the deep golden hues of the gown that her fairies had worked on for such a long time, and lost in the allure of the gown, Clarion could no longer resist.

Taking a breath, hands shaking with nervousness, Clarion shut her deep blue eyes, and stepped into her queenly attire.

She was startled out of her reverie by the gentle opening of the door. The fairy maids had returned, to prepare Clarion for the rest of the ceremony. Gasping in awe, and wonder, they stared at the stunning young woman clad in gold at the center of the room, a confident aura crowning her better than any crown ever made could. She beamed at them, and beckoned them closer.

"What do you think?" The princess asked, her eyes crinkling at the corners with suppressed laughter at her attendants amazement.

"You...It's magnificent your highness!" Georgette beamed, and then, an instant later, recovering her signature somber personality, she signaled to the younger more cheerful maids to resume their work.

Taking a seat at her bureau, her attendants finished their work on her silky hair, twisting it up until it was a simple up-do, yet regal enough for a queen. Finally, they draped Clarion's cape of flowers and tied it at the waist, fluffling and arranging it until her golden gown was completely covered. With a simple tug of the sash, the cape would fall to her feet, revealing the gown hidden underneath, a perfect, albeit a bit dramatic way, to present the new queen. When she was finally ready, the maids tripped joyously out of the room, whispering to each other, barely able to contain their excitement.

Instantly, in a flash, a new feeling, a feeling she had never felt before coursed through her veins, and left her feeling momentarily breathless.

A rush of confidence, a mix of adrenaline and strength flowed through her, and just as suddenly as it came, it stopped.

With the dress gracing her lovely figure, she felt confident, powerful, firm, kind, and above all, ready.

Who knows if it was just that Clarion was truly prepared for this new role that filled her with such a sense of power, or if indeed, there was some magic in the gown itself. It seemed that the gown itself knew when its wearer was ready or not, and only amplified the good qualities within a fairy, whereas a fairy who was unsure and not at all ready for a new position, would only feel inadequate in the dress. The gown, in the case of a fairy like that, would only suffice to amplify the negative qualities.

Clarion watched them leave, then turned to her mirror, Studying her reflection, she frowned, and reached for her jewelry box. She sifted through, searching for one piece in particular, knowing without a doubt that it would be the perfect piece to complete her ensemble. Golden groping fingers dug through the small chest, feeling for a short, delicate golden thread upon which hung a small white and gold Frangipani pendent. Fingers brushing the base of the chest Clarion still searched relentlessly, and at last, wrapped her fingers around the slender chain. Clasping it around her neck, it was barely noticeable.

Finally she was ready.

/

Clarion waited nervously, but with a twinge of excitement, behind the great mahogany doors. Her mother right behind her, waiting for the signal that said all was ready before she would fly in, a ball of blue dust. Turning she peered at her child, who was smoothing out her cape, fingers anxious for something to do. Although Clarion was rarely nervous, always the perfect picture of charm, grace, and queenly sophistication, this was a big step in her life, one could hardly blame her for being the slightest bit on edge.

You are ready. Trust me my child, you will be an amazing queen. Wise, confident, trusting, and loving, you are exactly what Pixie Hollow needs. Now, chin up, it's almost time."

Clarion smiled at her mother's words, then raising a hand, stroked the flower on her necklace. Her mother whipped around,turning to face her daughter, her hand on the large brass handles of the door.

"It's time." She said softly, then reaching out for one last hug, mother held her daughter, then pulling apart, kissed Clarion's forehead, and opened the doors.

In a stream of blue dust she flew swiftly across the rich red carpet both hemmed and embroidered with golden thread. She flew in a ball of dust until she reached the raised platform where the throne stood, the future Ministers fanning out next to it, two on each side. Behind them, deep golden tapestries blew in the crisp, gentle spring breeze, cooling the room instantly.

Materializing on the platform a gown of blue dust, her own silver and green cape around her shoulders, her blue crown atop her head, right hand clutching the wand, she waited. The moment her feet touched the platform, engraved gold and ivory horns blew, a sweet lingering sound. The fairies hushed, eyes turned to giant doors in the back of the room, waiting for Clarion. As if on cue, on the last precious note of the horns, the trumpets, with trumpeters flanking the sides of the rich carpet, began to blow. A sound like no other filled the room, rich, deep, and majestic. Slowly, all of Pixie Hollow rose to their feet, elation, delight, and jubilation etched on their faces. They watched in rapture as the gilded wooden doors slowly opened, and a figure stood at the end of them. Golden light, still strong from underneath the cape, bounced off from her slender frame, as she started to make her way down the carpet.

A deep breath and Clarion was ready. Her wings were folded inside the cape, and they felt moist. Without her wings she was forced to walk upon the lush carpet. But it was for a good cause, her wings were still not in their final golden form, and as soon as she received her wand, the same time as she was being crowned, the cape would magically flutter of, and then at last her wings would transform, finally becoming the wings fit for a queen.  
A train of helpers went with clarion, five holding the splendid cape as it trailed behind the princess, the other three blowing silver horns in front of her, heralding her presence. The silver horns blew a lighter, more delicate sound, but the perfect harmony to the deep trumpets,and the ivory horns, the sounds mixing and blending, filling the room,the music swelled and came alive, breathing life into fairy and swirling about the room.  
Halfway down the carpet, the notes still as powerful as ever, fairies watched in quiet wonder as Clarion continued to glide forward confidently.

Her foot reached the first step of the platform, then the second, fifth, tenth, twelfth, then finally the top.  
Standing at the top, overlooking the crowd of excited fairies, she scanned the multitude. Her own excitement bubbling up inside of her. Amaryllis made her way to her daughter's side, ready to preside over the ceremony. The soon-to-be former queen preparing to crown the future queen.

Amaryllis looked, for just a second into her daughter's eyes, a pool of deep blue. The only thing she could see in those eyes was a sense of confidence, and happiness.

Smiling she turned to the gathered host of fairies, and after a deep breath, began to address the hushed subjects.

"Fairies," she began, her voice, light as moonbeams bounced of the polished walls, full of queenly authority. "We have gathered here today to witness the most wonderful ceremony we shall ever have the privilege to see."

The abundance of fairies below hung on their queen's every word.

"Today we have come together, every fairy and sparrow man, light and animal, tinker and water, scout and dust keeper alike, every single fairy, of every talent we possess, to witness the welcoming of a new queen to Pixie Hollow.  
As fairies, we are different. Our talents, our abilities, our personalities each define who we are. But gathered here today, we are not separate fairies, but one whole being united at the Pixie Hollow tree. On this day, we are one, ready for a new change in our lives, ready for a new step, ready to take on a new beginning."

She paused to look at the wealth of fairies before her. Then, after dabbing her eyes, and taking a breath she continued,  
"It has been an honor, it has been my greatest joy to nurture, care, and protect all of you, my children. I have been your queen for thousands of years, and now it time for me to pass on my duties, my responsibilities, and my crown to another. I know she will rule over you with a firm, yet warm and gentle hand, and I do believe," Here the queen broke off to turn to Clarion, whose eyes were soft and calm as she gazed at her mother, "That she will do it all even better than I could ever hope to."

For a moment all was still in the hall, then the queen broke the silence to finish her speech.

"It is my privilege, I am honored, to preside over this coronation. It is my joy to bring you your future queen."

She turned her back to the audience, the former Ministers joining her side. Amaryllis, being the queen, would place the blue crown upon her daughter's head, while one Minister, on a cushion of velvet, would bring Clarion her wand, the other two would offer it to her.

Beckoning to the last Minister, her own dear friend Narissa, Amaryllis waited patiently for the Minister to bring forth the crown, which sat proudly on a silk cushion, gossamer designs gracing the soft pillow.

Narissa curtseyed, then flew off to retrieve the crown and its pillow from its resting place on a pillar of marble. There was an interesting legend about the marble pillar. It said that it came straight from the fairy courts of Aerwyn. That it wasn't made in Pixie Hollow at all. But that offered an even better reason to use it for the crown.

Clasping the pillow in her pale hands, Narissa flew proudly before a wide-eyed profusion of fairies, then stood before Clarion. With steady hands, Amaryllis reached for the gleaming crown. She raised it to Clarion's head, preparing herself for the transformation that would soon take place. Hesitating ever so slightly, she looked into Clarion's eyes, conveying her own message.

_"You know that the moment this crown rests atop your head, you officially become Queen. Ruler of the fairies."_

Clarion nodded gently, even without words she understood her mother's message. Satisfied, Amaryllis, in tune with Magnolia, the former Minister of Summer, and Daniel, the former Minister of Fall, slowly lowered the crown to Clarion's head, while the two Ministers gently handed Clarion her wand.

The crown made contact with golden brown hair.

Then suddenly, five things happened all at the exact same time, simultaneously, without pause.

The moment the crown made firm contact with Clarion's head, it unexpectedly went through its own transformation. Gasps arose from the huge room, rising to the ornate ceilings. The crown, in a flash of blinding light so strong Amaryllis herself cringed, suddenly changed. It went from blue to a light golden yellow. The crown now looked utterly different from the old one, now it sported five almost petal shaped points. Two on each side of a much larger, grander one. It had no ornaments on it, except for a large ball of light at the tip of the largest petal. It glowed a brilliant yellow, majestic and royal.

At the same time, the cape of golden flowers covering Clarion fell to her feet in a sudden movement, exposing a golden gown so pure and lovely the fairies gazed on in awe filled amazement.

Simultaneously, Clarion's clear butterfly wings grew and intensified in volume and splendor. They grew until they were larger than even Amaryllis's own wings, then, in a burst of golden Pixie Dust, the wings exchanged their clear, simple form for wings made from pure dust. Shining, glistening, and shimmering, Amaryllis's own wings paled in comparison.

At the same instant as the crown changed, the cape flew off, and the wings transformed, Clarion accepted her wand, and finally, the Flower of Spring bloomed. Filling Pixie Hollow with it's lovely, sweet fragrance.


End file.
